Montauk Cabin
by TheGirlWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally have some time to themselves. Lets just say they have fun. Warning: contains strong sexual content Please leave a review!


"Are you sure?" Percy asked Annabeth gently. They'd taken some time away from camp to stay at Percy's old cabin in Montauk. At first it had been awkward, not having anyone else with them, confined within the worn pastel walls and fading curtains, as they had never really been alone together. Percy decided to show Annabeth around. Admittedly 'around' had included walking along the bottom of the seabed in a giant bubble, but Annabeth didn't mind. She was with Percy. They'd stayed down there until the sea began to darken with the setting sun. Slowly they'd walked back along the shoreline and sat on the beach to watch the sun disappear beyond the water. They waved as Artemis pulled her chariot across the sky, the moon slowly moving behind it.

"I want to try something." Annabeth suddenly announced. Percy looked at her curiously.

"Normally when you say something like that, we end up in a near fatal situation or worse, I end up some kind of animal." Annabeth laughed as she remembered Percy as a talking rabbit after trying out one of Daedalus's inventions.

"Don't worry, Fluffy, I wasn't thinking of anything like that." Percy tightened his arms around her as she shivered. He waited until she revealed the answer as to what she wanted to try. Annabeth took a deep breath and said, "I want to have sex."

Percy jumped, startled, "What!" Annabeth laughed and turned so she was sitting on his lap, one leg either side of his.

"I want to have sex, with you," she added as an afterthought. "We've been together for a while and now we have an opportunity to do it, I've been thinking we should go for it. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Percy swallowed. Of course, he'd thought about it. In fact, he used that fantasy a few times when he was alone at night in his cabin at camp. He nodded. Annabeth smiled and got up, pulling him to his feet a few seconds later. Percy, almost in a dreamlike stae followed her back to the cabin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's question, "My mother's the goddess of wisdom. Do you think I'd suggest this if I wasn't sure?" Percy laughed and began slowly pulling his top off. Annabeth watched from the bed, heavily appreciating his lean stomach muscles, butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Her heart felt like it was working overtime but she didn't care, she was excited. Percy had dropped his shirt and had begun working at his shorts buttons. "Here, let me help." She crawled slowly across the bed until she knelt at the edge. She reached out of pulled him closer, at the front of his shorts to do so. She quickly unhooked the button and began pushing Percy's short down until they rested around his ankles. Her breathing sped up as she glanced at the straining bulge under Percy's underwear. He wasn't doing much better. Breathing heavily, Percy grasped the edges of her shirt, grazing the side of her hips as he lifted it away from her skin and over her head. Annabeth gasped and began pulled her own shorts away, until she wore nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties. Percy picked her up and lay her down on the bed, the mattress sinking slightly as he pushed himself over her. He took in the sight of her with a ravenous look and leaned down to kiss her, Annabeth's smooth, tanned body arcing up to meet him. The kiss began gently, a soft, hesitant kiss, but as they began exploring each other bodies with their hands, it deepened. Percy slid his arm under her, pulling her closer as his other hand stroked the curve of her waist. She shivered under his touch, responding by caressing the hard knots of his abdomen. He ran his hand up her thigh and tucked her tightly around him, reaching up to twist his hand into her golden hair. She moaned and pushed her hand through his chocolate locks, whilst teasing her fingers across the waistband of his boxers. The kiss deepened more and became a ferocious need, to be as close as they possibly could. Percy gently withdrew from the kiss and began trailing little ones across her neck, down her collarbone. He trailed his hand across her stomach until he reached the edge of the lace bra. He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded, reaching back to grasp the headboard with one hand whilst keeping the other entwined almost painfully with in his hair. Percy grinned and slowly edged his playful fingers underneath the fabric. He found her nipple and began slowly circling it with his thumb. She gasped and arched in pleasure. Percy continued kissing her in places he'd never explored before and as he did, he slowly brushed the top of her erect nipple. The strain in his pants was beginning to feel uncomfortable but he ignored it, gently tugging her breasts, flicking his fingers across the tips. He reached around and unclasped her bra, the satisfying ping allowing the fabric to fall away and reveal her soft, round breasts. Annabeth released her clasp on his hair to grasp the bed with both hands. He caught her eye and help the gaze as he lowered his lips onto her breast. Slowly he exhaled, the warmth of his breath making the nipples grow harder and more sensitive. Annabeth moaned as he began to slowly lick the tip gently, still playing with his other hand. "Close your eyes." He told her. She obeyed, smiling at the order. He waited till he was sure and then sucked hard. She groaned, her grip on the bed tightening. Gently he gripped her nipple between his teeth and tugged. She spasmed underneath, biting down hard on her lip. Percy continued to assault her breast as he allowed his hand to go lower. She shivered at his touch as he slowly pushed aside her panties. Her eyes flew open, "Keep your eye closed," Percy said again. She obeyed and sucked in a deep breath as his hand moved lower. He trailed up the inside of her thigh until he felt the warmth of her lower extremities. Slowly he teased his finger along her swollen lips. She bucked underneath him with a groan, but kept her eyes closed. "Good girl." He told her. If he'd of said something like that to her at any other time, he'd be unconscious, but all she did was bit her lip again and shift so his fingers were pressed harder against her. He softly ran his pinky across her again until he reached the top. He pushed through her lips until he found her clit. She bowed to his touch and grabbed his hair to steady herself. Annabeth reached down to push his hand harder against her but he pushed it away. "Nuh-uh. Not for you." She withdraw her hands slightly and rested them on her breasts, slowly beginning to tug and flick at her nipples. Percy withdraw from her sticky, warm privates and watched as she opened her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Turn over." She obeyed immediately, flipping so that her elbows were propped against the mattress and her knees folded, keeping herself slightly raised. Percy moved forward until his erection was pressed against her, separated by two thin bits of material. He reached around her waist and pushed away the thin strap of her knickers. Slowly he began massaging her, tugging, rubbing his fingers across her swollen clit. She groaned and arched against him. Gently Percy began moving his other hand down below. He withdrew from her and moved so that he was playing with her breast again. He pushed aside the fabric below from behind this time and moved until his fingers hovered below her entrance. Suddenly he jerked up with two fingers and his was inside her. Annabeth reared up and lay against Percy as he began to explore below, slowly moving in and out of her, each time getting deeper inside. Annabeth reached down to play with her clit as Percy began circling his fingers. She moaned desperately and Percy changed tempo, moving faster and faster, in and out, round and round. He sucked on her neck as she began moving her hips in time with his fingers, pushing him deeper. Suddenly she bucked, her orgasm tightening over Percy's fingers. As she came down from it, Percy slowly withdrew, one finger at a time. As the last one edged out of her he quickly forced it back inside and she bowed again. He retrieved his hand from her and she slowly turned around. Her eyes were sparkling as she reach down towards his underwear, straddling him as she did so. She pushed his boxers down, allowing his thick long member to spring free. Percy couldn't help but wonder how it would fit inside her tight, warm hole. Once he was free of the fabric, she pushed him down until he lay on his back. She moved until she was straddling his legs and leaned down towards him. Without any notice, her tongue flicked out and brushed the tip of his penis. Percy gasped and wrapped the sheets into his hands. Annabeth laughed, a deep sexy laugh, that made his erection harden even more. She lifted an eyebrow in appreciation and gripped him tightly in her palm. She loosened her hold on him and slowly began working her fingers along his shaft.

"Holy Hera!" He exclaimed as she placed her lips around him and sucked hard. She moved along his extension, licking the top and grazing with her teeth as she pushed him further into her mouth. Just before he came, she released him, leaving him with an uncomfortably sensitive cock. Slowly his orgasm lessened and Annabeth reached across to grab something from the nightstand. He saw it was a foil packet with the letters XL printed along the front.

Annabeth saw him looking and shrugged, "I guessed right, didn't I?" Percy grinned and went to take the condom from her, but she snatched it back. She ripped the packet opened and grabbed the contents. Slowly she bent down and grasped Percy again. She placed the condom at the top and rolled it down, squeezing sensually as she did. Once the condom was on, Annabeth quickly shrugged off her own panties and chucked them on the floor. Percy pushed Annabeth back onto the bed and hovered over her. He placed his hands against her inner thighs, pushing her legs apart, with a painful slowness. He pulled her against him and positioned himself so that his cock was resting against her lips.

"You ready?" She nodded and bit her lip again. Grasping her hips, he thrust forward, enveloping himself within her. She cried out and bucked underneath him. Slowly he drew back out and thrust quickly back inside her. She was breathing hard, grasping anything in her hands, arching her back as he repeated the slow draw and quick pump back inside her. Annabeth tucked her legs around him and rocked with him, burying him deeper. She groaned and reached down to play with herself as he moved again. He changed tactics and drew himself out quickly. Then, slowly, he pushed his way back inside, agonisingly slow. Annabeth whimpered as he moved in again. Percy started circling as he moved in and out, Annabeth still rocking against him.

"Faster!" She cried as he moved slowly into her again. Instead, he lifted her until she sat on top of him. Percy lowered her onto him, pushing deeper than he had been before. She moaned and started rocking on top of him. They began to move faster, Percy feeling his orgasm surging to the surface. Annabeth lifted herself and dropped once more before Percy felt himself empty into the condom. Annabeth raised herself again and felt the shuddering waves of pleasure her orgasm released. Breathing heavily, Annabeth lifted herself off Percy and lay back on the bed. He chucked the rubber away and joined her, his chest rapidly rising and falling. They lay in silence for a while, waiting for their bodies to return to normal.

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah, wise girl?"

"Can we do that again?"

Percy laughed, "I love you."

Annabeth rolled over and cuddled close to him, "I love you, too."


End file.
